1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to residential and commercial security systems, and more particularly to a voltage inverter for a security system.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Modern residential and commercial security systems may be connected to a central monitoring station via the internet or an intranet. The central monitoring station provides, among other things, for updates and upkeep of the security system. Additionally, the central monitoring station may have security personnel who are trained to handle facility emergencies or alarms. As such, the connection to the central monitoring station is crucial for the proper operation of the security system.
Generally, connections between the security system and the central monitoring station may be via external switches, routers and modulator/demodulator (modem). Referring generally to FIG. 1, the connection from the control panel 110 to central monitoring station 170 may be through the Internet 195 or through some proprietary network connection. In general, the external switches, routers and modulator/demodulator and other components rely on AC power sources to properly operate.
Generally, the control panel of the security systems may be powered by AC power sources backed up by a battery. The battery provides for back-up in those cases where the regular AC power source is interrupted due to outage or intentional sabotage. Generally, a battery back-up will provide approximately 24 hours of back-up power for the components of the control panel.
There may be possible problems with the security system as configured normally. If a power outage or sabotage disables the AC power source for the security control panel, the battery provides for temporary back-up so that the sensors and the control panel stay in operation. However, the external switches and routers and other network components which provide connections to the central monitoring station may become inoperable. Interruptions in the service of the external switches and routers may result in the loss of security as communications between the control panel and the central monitoring station may be lost. Additionally, even if the security system provides for back-up communications with the central monitoring station, such as a telephone line or wireless modem, any power outage may affect those network components as well.
A potential solution is to provide battery back-up for every network component device so that the network component device is operable even when the AC power supply is interrupted. However, the additional circuitry needed for individual battery back-up for each component device can make this solution costly. Additionally, the bulk added to each network component device would make placing the network component devices unwieldy. Further, the task of checking and maintaining each battery back-up would be cost prohibitive. Additionally independent battery back-up does not allow faults or trouble conditions to be detected and reported by the security system. Additionally, the invention allows low-cost commercially available network components to be used in the system.